


Joyeux anniversaire Sabo!

by boucherise



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boucherise/pseuds/boucherise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le petit Ace décide de célébrer les 6 ans de son meilleur ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux anniversaire Sabo!

"-Saboooo! Sabo? t'es là? cria une voix enfantine, brisant le calme d'une forêt encore assoupie.

Le petit Ace, 6 ans, entendit des grommellements provenant de l'arbre dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de ranger leur butin. Le brun sourit, il avait fait exprès de partir assez tôt de la maison de la vieille Dadan pour pouvoir passer toute la journée avec son ami. Heureusement pour lui, la vieille peau avait passer la soirée à boire avec ses acolytes Dogra et Magra. Les trois adultes ronflaient bruyamment lorsqu'il était sorti de la maison. Une tête blonde apparut alors en haut dans l'arbre et Sabo, l'air visiblement agacé, demanda:

-Ace? Pourquoi t'es ici maintenant? 

\- y faut que tu descendes!

-Pourquoi? Monte, je veux rester en haut moi! protesta le blond en tirant la langue.

-Non, allez viens!, supplia le brun. Les mains derrière le dos, il tenait quelque chose d'important: le cadeau d'anniversaire de son ami. Il savait que, pour des raisons inconnus, Sabo n'aimait pas trop fêter son anniversaire. Pour être tout a fait honnête, Ace non plus n'aimait pas ce jour sensé être spécial mais grâce à Dadan, Makino ainsi que les autres bandits, son dernier anniversaire avait était fabuleux. Le petit brun voulais que la même chose arrive à son meilleur ami.

Soupirant profondément, Sabo s'élança hors de l'arbre dans un grand saut , et, les personnages de One Piece étant aussi résistant que de l'acier, atterris près d'Ace sans aucunes égratignures. Il bailla, ses yeux étaient à demi clos.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? 

Ace approcha doucement son visage de celui de son ami et, fermant les yeux, il lui donna un gros baiser sur le front, comme le faisait la belle Makino. Sabo rougit légèrement, confus par ce geste de tendresse si inhabituel chez le brun.

-Beurk! Ace pourquoi tu m'a fait un bisoux?

-Joyeux anniversaire Sabo!!! Tiens, ton cadeau, dit Ace en tendant ses petits bras, c'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que tu vas aimer.

Sabo prit son cadeau et ouvrit sous le regard anxieux de son ami.

-Oh, mais c'est un compas de navigation! Il est magnifique, merci beaucoup Ace!, s'écria le blond en enlaçant son ami. Le brun soupira de soulagement en voyant le bonheur de Sabo. Pendant des mois il avait arpenter le Gray Terminal à la recherche d'un compas sans succès. Un jour, en s'aventurant dans le district central du royaume de Goa, il avait repéré un superbe compas dernier cris. Il avait rodé autour pendant plusieurs mois avant de le voler, un vrai coup de maître, personne ne l'avait arrêter.

-En plus ce sera utile pour mon future bateau!

-Notre bateau Ace, ce sera le mien aussi, lui rappela le blond.

-Ouais, mais c'est moi le capitaine!

-Non, c'est moi

-Je suis plus grand que toi en taille et en âge alors c'est moi!

-Mais peut être que je vais grandir et être plus grand alors non!

-Si!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-Bon si veux on s'engueule mais y a un gâteau et j'ai faim moi! Suis-moi!

-Un gâteau? Miam miam, j'ai faim en plus, dit Sabo en bavant.

-Dépêche-toi sinon je mange tout! prévient Ace en courant à toute vitesse dans la forêt

-Attends moi Ace, espèce de tricheur, cria Sabo en s'élançant à la poursuite de son ami. 

 

Ace repenserait souvent à ce premier anniversaire passé ensemble. Il ne savait lui même pas pourquoi cette journée était gravé dans sa mémoire. De l'âge de 5 à 10 ans, ils avaient étaient inséparables et avaient fait les 400 coups ensembles. Ils avaient vécu des tonnes d'aventures bien plus intéressantes mais cette journée si lointaine était étrangement ancré en lui. Elle représantait un temps beaucoup plus simple mais précieux ou ils n'étaient encore que tous les deux, avant l'arrivé fracassante de Luffy.

Deux enfants un peu paumés, sauvageons, voleurs, débrouillards.

Deux petites pestes remplis d'innocence, de rêves et empreints de liberté.


End file.
